Unbound no Longer
by VizeerLord
Summary: Somethings are older than others. In the World of the Fea, somethings play by different rules, or so Kinzi will find out.
1. Chapter 1

Unbound no Longer

ISDH

Ch 1

AN; set during the late first season…

A Lone traveler stumbled into the Dal.

Trick's head Snapped up, almost dropping the glass he was cleaning. "Shit!"

This shift in behavior drew Kensei's attention, first to the Fey barkeep, then to the traveler. He stood a little under six foot, but was solid across the shoulders. Dressed all in black; boots, caked in dried mud and clay, came to his knees, as the leather pants hugged his thighs, his leather vest strained over his barreled chest, covered in a faded silk shirt, all cover by a heavy duster coat that brushed his boots. On his head was perched a Bowler hat with funny looking goggles above the brim.

Kensei licked her lips, the man looked yummy, and her Gypsy senses told her that he had money. "Soo..." she drew out the word, "...what kind of Fey is he?"

Trick's head snapped around, "He is no Fey!" the barkeep hissed, "There are things beyond Fey in these realms. Most just sleep, but the few that are awake do not often come around humans, and so those who have issues with them embrace the Human's as cover." Trick sneered at the Traveler, as he claimed a table in the middle of the room. "Last time he was through, he killed the current Ash and crippled the Morgan, wrecking the Dal in process." He put the glass he was cleaning under the bar as he picked up a glass stein mug and wiped it clean. "He dropped twice the repair bill on the bar, slung his bag, and left."

"Mosswort." the deep bass next to her, caused Kensei to jump as she squeed. "I see the bar is as healthy as ever bar keeper." he leaned his forearms on the polished oak between him and the short Fey.

"No thanks to you, swamp dweller," the insult heavy from Trick's lips. "Your last Parole was forfeit, when you killed the Ash. Before I serve you, or even welcome you to he Dal…"

"They attacked first, but you are correct, ripping that Bitch's head off was more for my pleasure then my safety. " his face wrinkled, "Can you protect me from those who think they can order me about, just because I am peace-bound?"

"Protect yourself, just no killing. Not in the Dal." the mug was set on the bar, "If killing is a must, take it out back."

"Accepted." the traveler pulled the messenger style bag about, and started pulling items out onto the polished oak. A jeweled bracelet caught Kensei's eye, and as it was closer to her then the rest of the items… she palmed it. So caught up in acquiring of her new bauble, she failed to notice both Males watching her out of the corner of their eyes. "Ah, here it is." A clear 'glass' orb was set before barkeep. "Knowing you prefer relics over jewels, I offer the Eye of the Orical."

"And the Human?" Trick was aware of the Beast's Code of Honor. He knew Kensei was not in mortal danger, just moral danger.

"Right now, she is just a thief." five pound bar of silver was set before the smaller man, "I will reclaim my treasure in time. As long she does not do something stupid…" the sound of the bangle cuff snapping shut around Kensei's slender wrist echoed through the room, "...like put it on." he sighed as his eyes flared yellow. He grinned, "Contract accepted, Bond forged." His Fangs glinted in the light of the bar, "She is no longer just the Pet of your wild child, she is now a power in her own right."

AN: an idea I have been playing with. Keep it up or stick to HP? PM or review, please


	2. Chapter 2

**Unbound no Longer**

ISDH

Ch 2

Bo was in the middle of bar fight. Her veris six redcaps. That is six were all that were standing. The room was littered with their weaker cousins. Twenty were their starting number. In other words, Bo was enjoying herself. Whenever she needed a 'pick me up' she would just kiss a redcap, feeding on his bio energy, dropping him from the fight.

Dyson and Hale sat on the Bar, sipping an ale and sharing a bowl of nuts. Every now and again they would make a comment on the fight before them. More often than not they were snide. When Hale's phone rang. The Siren answered, before bolting the last of his brew.

"Yo, Bo! Finish up with your playmates." he dropped off the bar. "Kenzi just did something stupid."

Two more down, the sex-demon turned to the two cops, "What did she do this time?"

"Stole from a dragon." was the answer, causing the whole room to freeze.

"He's back?" one Red Cap about to whack Bo with a stool leg squeaked, before dropping said leg and started dragging the passed out 'Caps to the back room.

"What's so bad about the dragon?" the greenhorn 'life sucker' asked.

"Last time he was through, he ripped the head off the Ash, and crippled the Morrigan." Dyson snarled.

"They looked okay to me." Bo frowned cutely at the cops.

"That was before the current Ash Stepped up and the Current Morrigan slaughtered her Predecessor." Hale opened the Door.

121

Trick hung up the Phone. Hale would let EVERYONE know about the dragon…

He placed the Eye in a carved wooden box under the counter, both the ASH and the Morgain would be dropping by shortly, if no other reason then to show that they had no fear of the this Dragon. He did not not need the headache that was coming his way.

He watched the ancient beast act like a teenager, sprawled along the bench under the window, 'it's' head resting in the girls lap as it talked about innain things. So far it had not mentioned the few things that would tickle her fancy, its hoard, power, or personal cash value.

[switching POV from Trick the Blood King who has a low opinion of our OC, to Kenzi]

"So...what do you do for a living?" the gypsy asked, tired of hearing about his travels through the Old Country.

"Hhmm?... Oh I am a Collector." he waved a hand at his bag, just out of her reach, "Relics, Objects of Power, things like that."

"So, not Gold and jewels then."

"Oh you would be surprised. How many Relics and Objects are crafted from rare metals and stones...they just hold Mystic Energy so much better, and of course you loot one piece from the Hoard, you might as well take everything not nailed or glued down."

"So…"

"I keep the good stuff, maybe one in three to five pieces, the rest I sell on the markets," he nodded to himself, "Even one as strong as I am, gets tired of dragging that much junk around. And melting it down would be a sin to the crafting Lords."

"Those bars I saw you pass Trick…"

"Yeah...there are a few works of 'Art'" he made air quotes, "that just need to be introduced to a good blast furnace to remove the impurities...including taste and style of the artist. If possible, include the artist in the furnace too." he shifted his head look into her eyes, "Besides how am I to provide for my Mistress if I do not have the cash flow?"

"Mistress?" the girl squeaked.

"Yes. that is what that bracelet on your wrist means." He grinned up at her, "Many a time I have placed it before a female I found to my liking. Many of them, so called gypsies, It was taken more times than not, but you are the first to put it on within ten minutes of acquiring it. Stealing it would have cost someone a night of sex, when I showed up to collect it, plus penalties. "

"Someone?"

"Well...will be honest with you, what drew me to town was word that a 'subbi' was in play and not playing nice. While you look tasty, you smell 'human dry rubbed in sex'. To use Fea terms, you are the Pet of the Sex Fea I am looking for. You stealing my bracelet gave me an 'in'. I would either get an item removed from my Bucket list, as I come close to kicking said Bucket, or I get a passion filled night with the thief who stole my Heart." He sat up, turning to pin her with his stare. "My first Relic, that is. My Heart. It is part of the ritual. I offer My Heart to a female, if she takes it, a minor interest is there. If she keeps it, we are bonded for Five years." He flashed an open hand at her. "During that time, She is Mistress. Other then sex on a weekly basis, not including the time your body will need to reset, she is my Queen. At the end of Five years, the Heart pops off, I collect it, and go… unless it is stolen again."

The girl just looks at the guy, before turning to the bar. "Yo Barkeep, a bottle of vodka and whatever he's drinking."


	3. Chapter 3

Unbound

ch 3

The Dragon suddenly stiffened. "Mistress, Go sit with the Barkeep. Things are going to get hairy for a bit."

Kenzi scurried to the bar, just as the door was thrust open, and in strolled a bald black man...even if he had a head full hair. He walked with an Air that he owned the place… but was completely overshadowed by the leggy brunette that strutted into the taproom on his heels. Kenzi scrambled behind the polished Black Oak barrier, while the two Local 'Lords' looked about, measuring the reaction of the room. Most of the inhabitants nodded to the 'Lords' but continued to sip their drinks and nibble their food.

Spotting the outsider lounging on a bench under a window, the Ash adjusted his silk vest and sash, making sure to flash his 'Colours', his ranking in Fae Society, and strode towards the Dragon in human-form. The Morrigan tagging along, giving the Impression that She was letting the Ash deal with the interloper, because she did not want to break a nail, if things went sideways.

"What are you doing in this City?" the Black man, the Ash demanded.

"Well, until you interrupted us, I was enjoying a drink with my lady." The beast stretched out his arms, adjusted his shirt cuffs, and grinned. "Now as I have not broken any accords, paid my Parol, and et all, why do I have the pleasure of your company?"

"You were told never to come back." the Ash drew himself to his full height.

"Your predecessor." the dragon grinned. "She broke the accord, then tried to Banish me before I could file Protest." He rose to his feet, standing just under the Ash's nose. "Now, as I remember the Accords, put down by the Blood King himself, Trying to enforce an unjust ruling is grounds for Protest." He turned to the side "Milady, I was not ignoring you…" he leered at her, his eyes dropping to her perky breasts, displayed to their best vantage, "nor your most perfect 'charms'."

"Now that I have your attention…" the Morrigan purred, "Where is that pretty bangle?" she flashed her pearly teeth in a shark like grin, "I so want to add it to my collection."

"Ah, but lassy, you are too late. A little thief has not only stole it, but closed it on her own wrist." the outlander shared his own toothy grin, knowing what the female fae was hinting at and planning. "By the rules of 'The Heart', I am hers for five years, and until It is back in my hands, she is 'Protected'."

"What heart?" the Ash asked, "What bangle?"

"The Dragon's Heart." the shorter male answered, never breaking eye contact with the Dark Fae Lady "A relic I leave on the table, within reach of a female, while pawing through my travel bag. If said female takes it, she has stolen my heart. When I am done in town, I reclaim my 'Heart', and move on. If said female closes said bangle on her wrist before I reclaim it, I am hers to Command for Five years. If it sold, I am owed half the value, in trade, and if closed on the wrist of another, I will take payment from both…"

"So her asking about this bracelet…"

"Was an attempt to gain the loyalty of the Beast that killed the last Ash." the white man stepped away, "and allowed her to assume her current title and position." he strode to the Bar.

The Ash turned on the Morrian, hissing "You tried to wrest control of that Monster, who can kill us with little to no problem and We no recourse to bring him to heel?"

The 'Lady' blinked slowly, "Not saying No, but I had to try, and the bauble is so precious." she smirked at the black man, flicking her wrists to show where the jewelry piece would rest, "besides, as soon as I had Command, he would be dead."

The Ash blinked, before turning to look at the dragon, "I doubt that." he smirked back, "You killing him, not you trying. And Trick would be placing bets to see who died in the aftermath."

The door exploded open.

The whole bar went quiet… again.

In Blew what could only be described as liquid sex and death. Knee high boots with a wide two heel hugged her lower legs, where a mesh leggings hugged the rest of her lower body like a second skin. A leather vest hugged her lesser, yet full breasts, giving her full freedom of movement and support. Her raven black hair was pulled up to the top of her head, where a flat hair clip held it tight to her skull, before falling to her shoulders.

Even though the Traveler's back was to the door, he froze, stiffened, and shivered. He slowly turned face the Chi-Vampire. "Now that is an entrance." His grin quaked, "Not even looking towards the door, I was able to track your movements." Before looking at the 'Lords', "I think it was you I sensed, when I was disrupted earlier."

"Release Her." Bo hissed, bracing to attack the 'Thing' her instincts were screaming for her to kill or run from.

"Her?" Ash moved with quick strides to her Shoulder, being careful to stay out of reach, "What are you talking about!"

"That…" she flicker off hand at the Dragon-human, "Has done something to…" she licked her lips, swallowed, "...My Pet."

"Trick?" Dyson asked from position by the door.

"The Human, stole a bracelet from the Traveler," Trick poured a pair of Cosmos for the 'Lords' "Before the item could be returned or reclaimed, she put it on."

"You thieving little Slut!" the Morrigan crossed the room, sweeping her hand back to strike Kenzi, when the Dragon appeared in her path.

"Verbal, will be tolerated, as long as Mistress takes no offence."

"Offended!" Kenzi called out from behind Trick.

The dragon grinned at the 'Lady' "Your ONE warning."

"Who are you to threaten me?" hissed the enraged Fae.

The man smiled, before bowing with a fleurish, "My apologies, allow me to introduce myself. I am Draconius Renton Potaniumous VonProfit." Straightened to look her in the Eye, "The Third. Battle Lord of the Dragon Imperial Nation, War-mage, fourth level, third tier… retired."

Bo's eyes flickered from the Dragon, to Dyson and Hale, to Trick and Kenzi, to the 'Lords', before returning to the Dragon. "And for those of us…"

"She asked who I was." the Dragon-mage turned to Bo. "Mistress. Permission?" the whine in his voice, making him sound like a small boy-child, caused the only true human to face-palm.

"No touching." She called out. As the short white male clasped his hands behind his back, She sighed. "Just go with it Bo-bo. He just wants to get to know you."

"Milady, Please call me Ren." he stepped to about a foot from her, two quick sniffs followed a deep inhale. " Mistress, I will cry myself to sleep over the fact you kept my Heart, rather then giving it to Her. Then I would truly be caught between Heaven and Paradise."

One of the guards behind Dyson moved, a stick of polyurethane and cold iron studs in hand. "Know your place, Muck-dweller." the club shattered over the dragon's head.

The taproom went completely silent.

The dragon turned to look at the 'man'. "Which faction is this shit-stain answerable to."

"Mine." the Ash turned away, "But not on my order, nor desire. I had other plans for you."

"Remember! Outside!" Trick called from his bar.

Grabbing his attacker by the throat, the Dragon headed towards the back door, dragging the struggling fae in his wake.

The room held it's breath until the ironwood door boomed shut.

Bo turned to Dyson, "what…"

"The guard moved enforce the Ash's power base. Had he succeeded, he would have earned Favor of the Courts." the rugged wolfy fae grinned, "But moving on an opponent, known for killing attackers, he bet his life."

"Odds are that he was 'pushed' to attack." Hale walked to the bar glaring at dark haired male in the shadows, the others drifting in his wake. "Hey there girl," he tweaked his hat at Kenzi, "I hear you found a new friend."

"Yes." Trick grunted as he poured three whiskeys for the two cops, and his Granddaughter. "Her sticky fingers bought her a load of trouble." watching the 'Lords' take up their drinks, acting like they were not listening to rogue fae and the Blood King, Trick leaned in, and spoke in a loud whisper. "I am sorry to say, I thought he would just flash a few trinkets, snuffle her, and begone."

"Snuffle?" Bo frowned at the short fae

"Like he did you." the gnomish barkeep sneered. "Sniff you, like a dog getting to know you, maybe a little flirting, and socially acceptable petting." He sat back on his stool, before glaring at the girl ,at least by his standards, "I thought she would know better then to swipe a Treasure from something that I was not happy to have here."

"Sorry." Kenzi brought her wrist, and the 'Object' on it, in to view, "It was calling to me." she stroked it, before offering it to Bo for closer inspection. "At first, i was just going to look… then before I knew what I was doing, it was locked about my wrist, and 'He' was grinning at me." The Morrigan took the girl's wrist as she inspected the bracelet only to be brushed aside by the Ash. "After a few drinks and some small talk, he explained what the big deal was. Though I am a bit unclear on the relationship. He talks like he is the Master of me one minute, like I am little more than a pretty trink owned by a child, the next he is a puppy asking for belly rubs."

"Because, to him, you are a child." the Morrigan sighed as she dropped the wrist, "And he is little more than a dog." A wave of energy washed over everyone, coming from the back alley. "And the only thing keeping that trinket on your arm, and your arm on you, is the Fact that even trying to take it would crush the Dark Fae in this City, if not the City itself. " Looking at Bo, "Congrats, You called her your Pet, and she is now a Power Player." she drained her glass, "But she is still your responsibility" she flounced from the room.

"Yes, you called the monkey, 'Pet'." the Ash grinned at Bo, "You are finally seeing things in a proper light." He looked at Dyson, "See if you can get 'It' to Lauren. We might as well see if we can get a full medical read-up on it." a step, before he paused, "and see that he cleans up after himself." He swept from room.

"And just what did that pretty thing cost you?" Bo leaned on the bar.

"Not much…" the gypsy muttered, before mumbling something that caused the seiren to choke on his scotch.

"Care to repeat that." the Wolf asked, knowing that his partner rarely ever choked on his drink.

"A night of sex."

"Not too bad." Bo looked at the jewelry, weighing the value of the item….

"Per week."

Dyson choked on his drink.

Bo frowned at her best bud, knowing there was more.

"Until he reclaims His Heart and leaves." the gypsy raised her head. "About five years."

Bo choked on her drink...even though she had yet to touch the glass.


	4. Chapter 4

Unbound no Longer

Ch 4

ISDH

121

The Back Door opened and the man in black reentered the bar. "So what did I miss?"

Bo turned to look at him. "Well it seems that we are stuck with you. While the Ash is not happy that you…" She waved at the back door. "He understands. He does ask that we get you checked over by the Medic, so at least we have a medical file on you."

"Mistress?" the head swung to Kenzi, as he approached the bar.

"Enh. Free medical." the gypsy girl shrugged, "Get anything that needs checked out, looked at. One way or another, you are going to end up on the Doc's table, might as well be because you are doing them a favor."

The old drac, blinked, "As a favor to the Ash, eh?"

Hale choked again. "Ah, no. you will be owed a favor by Bo. She will be owed a marker by the Ash, if not paying off one she owes him."

"Ah, Fae Politics." Ren grinned, "Such fun to play, until some fool tries a power move and you remove his spine. Then everyone he owed favors to comes to you to collect, while those who owed him, don't know what you are talking about." Looking at Bo, "As to the favor you would owe me… You take the nights Mistress can't."

"Bad Dog!" Kenzi barked, "No screwing Bo!" she came around the bar to yell at the Dragon, glaring up at him, "Are you trying to die?"

"No, Milady." the elder beast gave ground, stepping back as his keeper leveraged her authority, "If she and her sister were to feed on me at the same time, maybe, but just Bo-bo, and only on those nights when you are not able to fulfill your side of the contract…" he licked his lips, while his eyes went out of focus…

Kenzi slapped him, "No mind-fucking Bo!" her new bangle flashing in the simulated torchlight. "We will find someone else for you to…" she glared at her bestie, "Snack on, on those nights. No nibbling Bo."

"And the reason you are forbidding us from.,. Snacking?" Bo cocked an eyebrow as well as a hip. "Are you afraid to lose your… puppy?"

Ren snorted, "Mistress, my Heart is literally yours. No spell, potion, or Fae Whiles will draw me from your side. Bo-bo is a walking sex-toy, and now the proverbial forbidden fruit. Of course I am going to want to… Snack her. But she is only a happy meal, you are my Dinner." his head dipped so he could bury his face in the crook of her neck.

Dyson leaned over to Hale, "All this talk of food, I am getting hungry."

Hale snorted, "Food food, or …?"

Dyson paused,before shrugging. "Meat. I don't need to play just yet. Not turning it down, just not at the top of my list."

"Hey Kenzi. We're going for burgers. Bring your puppy." Hale called as downed the last of his drink, perched his hat at just the right angle, and opened the door. Dyson followed suit, as the man in black slung his bag across his back, his coat worn as a cape, his bowler hat pulled low over his eyes.

121

Bo blew into Lauren's Lab in a tizzy. "Of all the stupidity of the Men! Not only do they pose and chase anything in a skirt, they have to challenge the Dragon to a drinking contest!" Lauren frowned as she put her pen aside, as she stood to see to the sultry succubus.

Kenzi held the door open as a Male in black walked in, Hale flung over one shoulder, Dyson was staggering in on his own power, but supported by the stranger. "Hey, Ren was paying, and the boys just wanted to how much he could take in. Your are just pissed because you lost the toss up for who was driving."

Dyson was poured into a chair next to the door, as Hale was dropped onto a cot in the infirmary. Lauren could smell the booze on the boys, as the girls all but ignored her as they aired their issues. The black dressed male peered at her, sniffing at her, before returning to the Human's side.

"Bo, Kenzi." Lauren took charge of the room, as she greeted the females. "What brings you two in today?"

"The Ash asked for the Dragon to be looked over." Bo sighed, as she turned to the medic. "He and the Morgan wanted at least a baseline on … his health." She glared at the male standing on his own. "The boys invited us to lunch, only to challenge **him** to a drinking game. Then he pulls out a credit card, opens a tab, and raises the stakes. After three steak sandwiches, six pitchers of ale, and pushing the 'all you can eat fry basket', Hale blacked out, and Dyson went boneless."

"You keep saying Dragon…" Lauren turned to the Male, "As in…"

"Sir George." Ren grinned at her, before wrapping his arms about Kenzi, burying his face into her neck. "She smells of Bo-Bo, even more than you do." he murmured. "Kind of like Dyson did, but stronger…" his dark eyes pinning Bo in place, "Fresher."

"Winged, fire breathing, beast?" Lauren grabbed her tablet, tapping it to access the files she needed, "but …"

"I only spread my wings in full combat or mating." Ren pulled his face from Kenzi's neck, "Fire breath is for most breeds, but not me. I am an acid spitter. And, no, I will not give you a sample today, as I have no control on the amount I spew, other then Lots. It is a last strike weapon, one to be used only if all else has failed."

Lauren handed Kenzi a black silk robe, "I need him naked, if I am to administer the exam. Judging by the way he responds to you…"

Passing the dressing gown to Ren, Kenzi pointed to the changing room. "Go. Bo can and will protect me while you are…"

Ren snorted, before stepping to the exam table, dropping the gown, and undressing. "Not trusting the 'Burning Tree' where my Human is concerned. Will snuff anyone who threatens my Mistress." as the leather was peeled away, revealing more ripcord muscles then Dyson and Hale combined. While the muscles were rippling and shimmering, they were not the sight that the females were feasting on.

Bo licked her lips, "Ah, Ken? How ironclad is that no Snacking Rule?"

"Give me a week." the young gypsy gasped, "If he Snacks like he Drinks, I might be talked into allowing Snacking. If only so I can relearn to walk."

Ren grinned as he posed like Peter Pan so that they could look him over. The scent of their arousal making his head swim.

With some effort, Lauren pulled her mind back under her control, and quickly got the exam under way.

First was the basics of height and weight. Standing at five foot ten inches, the Beast weighed in at over six hundred pounds. The scales in the clinic topped out at six hundred, and Lauren did not have anything bigger at the time. His Heart and breathing were that of a human of the same size, at rest. Lauren had him stand in the X-ray machine, that showed his bones were both heavier, but lighter than a human's. On closer inspection, his bones were 'spun' to allow them to be stronger and lighter than most others. Like that helped much. His muscle mass was so tightly packed, he was three to four times stronger than human average.

They then had him running on a treadmill, but only found he was just above human in speed, and endurance.

Lauren took three vials of blood for testing, but when asking for more, blood and other fluids, Ren said no.

Forcefully.

Ren redressed, as the Doctor asked questions. Age. ; over one hundred, lost count over the years. Diet; protein, preferring eggs and cheese. Unpickled or brined 'red' meats were improperly digested, and could cause gas build up. Dislikes seafood due to texture, but the tummy likes it. Can eat most anything, Prefers pickled or brined where he can. Sleep needed, 2-3 hours per night, with a period of slumber, hibernation of upto two-three years every other decade.

Other abilities; enhanced senses, baring sight, which was a bit less than human average. He was also photo-sensitive. Water was his second home, able to hold his breath for over an hour. While he could not swim in his 'human form', muscle mass too dense, he could walk across the bottom of most rivers or ponds.

It was decided that Ren would spar with Dyson when he was back on his feet, as he doubted that his control of his body would leave Bo un-snacked he were to fight with her. As she was a creature of Passion and Action, odds were that Ren be driven to a frenzy, from the smell of Her, and because he was bound from sampling her…

Kenzi stroked his jaw, "Easy boy. Focus on me. On my voice."

The male shivered. "This is wearing my senses raw. Bo is needing release, and Doc, while trying to be professional, is only human." He growled, "I have spent the last two hours, in an enclosed space with three very sexy females, who are just blooming into the beauties they are meant to be. Either get me out of here, or slip my leash."

Looking about, Kenzi nodded. "Okay. Walkies. Bo, we are heading back to the Dal." She grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door.

Bo watched them go, "Okay, Doc, you have two options. Lead us to a bed, or I take you here."

Lauten blinked, set her things on the desk, before leading Bo to her quarters.

121

Hanz had just joined the Ash's detail, last month. He was of a mixed bloodline. A shifter, his father was Bear from Russia while his mother was a wolf of German descent. It gave him a second form that while bigger and stronger than these 'wolves', He was still faster than the lumbering brute his father was.

He had missed out on accompanying the Ash to a meeting at the Dal, as he was running a minor errand when the word of an Exile had walked into the Dal, had arrived. A chance to flex his muscles, and beat an 'unwanted' to paste, missed. To do so in front of the Ash, and with his permission… a dream denied.

As he turned the corner in the Garden, and stepped onto the paved courtyard before the House of the Leader of the Light, a smell teased his nose. An aroused female was heading his way. From the Great Doors swung open allowing the human pet of that succubi slut to strutt out into the sun.

The female placed her 'no doubt' stolen ray-ban shades on her nose as she drank in the sun.

Hanz could practically see the air ripple around her, as the pheromones poured from her skin. The little skank needed a good rutting, and he was just the male take care of her needs. He might even get to ride the slut when he finished with her pet. The Ash wanted her to choose a side, preferring his, but would accept the slut going Dark.

"Hey you." Hanz grunted, as he stepped into the female's path. "You look like you could use a good Rutting." he leered at her as his massive paw like hand gripped her upper arm, just below the shoulder.

She peered over her glasses at his hand, clasped about her bicep, before turning her pixy face up to his. "You have until the count of three to release me." She used a finger from her other hand to push her shades up her tiny nose. "One."

Hanz just grinned hungrily at the girl. While he could smell a 'wolf' on the girl, the scent of the Doc and the Slut was stronger. There was something off in her scent, but the smell of the female's arousal was drowning out everything else.

Even the smell of an approaching male.

"Two." the deep voice growling from behind her caused him to look up. The other guy was shorter than he was, and not as massive in the upper body.

Thinking that the 'new' guy was one of the Ash's 'hounds', He glared at the intruder. "Scram, dog. This mouse is mine." Hanz allowed the Bear to show in his eyes, only for the dark eyes of the intruder to turn yellow and reptilian.

"Three." The female snapped the fingers of her free hand. Before the crack from her fingers had faded, his wrist was seized in a grip that put his to shame.

"In a situation like this, Step one; remove the hostage from the line of fire." the guy in black leather spoke to the girl, before, with a flick of his wrist, a crack of bone echoed across the courtyard. "Two, remove the threat. Permanently." the guy's other hand slammed into Hanz's face, a second crack echoed across the courtyard. "And Step three; either clean up or leave as a warning to Others."

"Warning." Kenzi sneered at the body in her minions hands. "Drop it. The Others will dispose of it, when they find it. I was protected before I got you. Now I am lethal." as the body bounced on the flagstones, she stepped over it, walking out to the street, waving to a cab parked just up the block. As the cab pulled up, the man in black opened the door for her, before climbing in after.

"The Dal, please."

121

Lauren collapsed into her silken sheets, as Bo released her. She loved how the Chi drinker used her at times like these. While a bit fun now and again was fine, she hoped Dyson would pull his fuzzy head out of his furry ass soon, as Bo needed more than what she could give.

As her breathing had returned to normal, the doors to her quarters burst open as the Ash strode in like he owned the place.

Of course he did, including the human medic lying entwined with sexy fae. He usually tried to give her the illusion that her rooms were out of bounds, asking for permission to enter, allowing her privacy to be just that… hers.

"Doc. Did that Beast…" his voice trailed off as he caught sight of her lover. "Did you bring that… thing in like I asked?"

Bo shifted to glare at the Nubian Fae. "Yes. He spent two hours in the lab as Lauren poked, prodded, scanned him."

"Two hours?" he sneered at the women.

Lauren sighed as she pushed Bo aside and swung out of bed, grabbing her lab coat, and doning it as she returned to the lab. "Yes two hours. It would have taken longer, but his olfactory senses were being over stimulated. I just have some blood work to finish, and some tests to schedule at the quarry." she punched in a few commands, as the large screen showed the results of Dragon's testing.

"Sir." a male in a black linen suit peered from the door, "We just found Hanz, Sir. Dead."

"What?" The Ash barked. "How?"

"Broken neck, then just dropped on the flagstones." the guy gulped. "His Left wrist is also broken, almost crushed before it was snapped." a lick of his lips. "They just dropped him like he was a cigar butt; snuffed, crushed, and tossed aside."

"More like as a Warning." the Ash sighed as he turned to look towards the Doc's apartment. "I remember him having a taste for human girls, small and weak." he closed his eyes, before sighing. "Bring the body in here. It will give us an example of how It kills." turning to the doctor. "So her. So she knows what her pet has found." he turned to see Dyson and Hale sleeping in the infirmary, before pointing at them, while raising an eyebrow at the Doc.

"Before coming in, He drank them under. Bo said something about 3 steak sandwiches, and six pitchers of beer." Lauren sighed, "She was pissed, before he stripped down, ran my tests, and redressed to take the Human back to the Dal." She snorted. "He carried Hale in over his Shoulder, guiding Dyson to a chair." She chuckled, "One of the tests I had him run, was carrying Dyson to the bed, to see how his muscle system worked. You and the Morgian will have your reports in the Morning. I will be including a full copy of the Recordings for you." She shook her head, "From what I saw, the Morgian will be wanting life size stills."

The Ash raised an eyebrow, "Okay. Did you notice any weaknesses?"

"Bright Lights." Lauren flicked to the section of her notes related to the Senses, "His ears and nose are superior to a human's, but his eyes are limited. Both in range and in sensitivity. In fact, outside right now, he is mostly blind. It is too bright, otherwise." She scrolled down for a bit, "He can track by scent, knowing where Bo, Kenzi, and I were at all times, even when we blindfolded him."

"Sir." another goon in a black suit spoke from the door to the lab. "We just found Hanz, Dead and broken, in the front courtyard." As two of the Ash's strongest carried the dead man to the table.

"Hanz." Lauren frowned, as she pulled up a file, "Lycin Ursa cross, always looking for a 'good rut', his words. Odds are that he saw Kenzi on her way out, and tried to force himself on her." a quick tapping of the Pad, and a window opened on the monitor. Few seconds later, it showed Hanz stalking from the garden onto the courtyard. Suddenly the Bear-man sniffed the air, just as the Human flounced out the door. Like iron nail to a magnet, the Beastly male pounced on the female, to her obvious displeasure. Then the 'Man in Black' was at her side. The female snapped her fingers, and Hanz was broken, then killed. They talked for a bit, then dropped the body, and stepped over it on their way to the front gate.

Ash made a noise in the back of his throat. "They killed one of mine, but It could be argued that it was in 'self-defence of stupidity', so…"

"I would call it even, Sir." Lauren spoke up, "Pushing this, could see trouble for everyone. But not telling the Morgain, would see her minions trying the same thing, and a thinning of that hoard by an outside contractor."

121


End file.
